The present invention relates to an electric connection device and in particular an electric terminal for connecting an electric conductor. The electric connection device according to the invention may in particular also be suitable for connecting a plurality of electric conductors.
In the prior art, electric connection devices and electric terminals have become known which are suitable for connecting one or more electric conductors. Most of these electric terminals are manufactured from components made by way of stamping and bending wherein first a base plate is punched out which is then bent over along the provided bending edges. The contact spring is made from a bending portion of the base plate and bent into the clamping zone for the conductor to be connected to clamp a conductor to be connected against the clamping zone of the electric terminal.
The drawback of the known prior art is that the basic shape of the components made by way of stamping and bending is substantially angular so as to limit the packing density in case of multiple terminals to be arranged adjacent side by side.
Another drawback of the known prior art is that as a rule it is not possible to provide a linear configuration of the conductor to be connected and the connected contact element since due to the bent shape of the electric terminal a directional offset is present at least in one direction.